


The Princess and the Demon

by RickedSab



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Luci is kinda of a sweet a-hole, Some little flirting, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, dont know what to tag, writing this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedSab/pseuds/RickedSab
Summary: Bean has been grounded and is not allowed to leave her room for a week. She did not have any friends, to her it really does not matter until that one night...





	The Princess and the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> The characters here are maybe a bit OOC. 
> 
> I do not own Disenchantment.

Princess Tiabeanie was mostly neglected by her father in her childhood after her mother passed away.

No mother to comfort or protect her from her father's ruthlessness mocking insults hence the sixteen year old teenager princess Tiabeanie drown herself mostly by drinking adult beverages by sneaking out from the castle to the nearest pub whenever she has the chance.

It was late at night when she was trying to quietly sneak back to the castle.

Bean swayed on her feet as she struggled to walk upright, her clumsy hands trace the walls for support.

Due to intoxication, she did not notice the guard approaching the dark hallway and bumped herself onto one of the guards.

"Princess Tiabeanie!" Exclaimed the guard who managed to hold the princess upright, before she trips on her feet.

"The guards have searched the whole town-".

"Shushhh, shushhh, too loud." she put a finger over the guard lips clumsily, cutting him off. Her eyes are lidded heavily, with a satisfied drunk smirk and continued "My stupid father will hear you." Tiabeanie whispered warning the guard to keep it down in a slurring manner.

The guard winced as her breath reeks alcohol when she spoke. Her face few inches away from the guard.

"Bean!" The voice boomed behind Tiabeanie, she can hear the familiar grumpy grunts here and there.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" Bean asked drunkenly with a hiccup.

She was heavily leaning onto the guard, and before the guard can answer, Bean swayed on her feet as she turn around to face their new companion accompanied by two bodyguards by his side.

"This is the 137th time you've done this and you think I've lost count! I have already warned you Bean — my patience has its limit, you left me with no choice." King Zog said with a disdain. Her father stared at her in disgust, shaking his head slightly. Arms crossed screaming parental disappointment.

Bean scoffed, he barely treated her as his daughter, why the hell he cares? He is even barely a parent. She never felt any love and care from her father, any treatment that she deserved.

Her father was too busy obsessing with the experiments. The elixir of life, a ticket to live for eternity. What a bunch of bullcrap. That's nothing but a stupid myth!

Princess Tiabeanie felt her blood boil. They've had this the same argument over and over whenever she gets caught drunk but it was rather getting old.

"You... you always have a choice father but you rather obsess with this stupid potion to live for eternity instead of spending your time loving your daughter!" Bean yelled dramatically, getting too carried away with her drunken state but she does not care. 

"Here we go again." Her father muttered under his breath with an eyeroll accompanied by grumpy groans.

She continued. "Why would you want to live forever when you are only surrounded by people who don't love you back...?—" Princess Tiabeanie suddenly felt the lump in her throat and a stinging in the corner of her eyes.

Bean went on "— Your people probably hates you and would rather choose death than to serve you... you're an old insufferable, douche, useless king whose only good at ordering people on what to do and discard them for entertainment!" 

Bean can feel his father calm demeanor changed, and saw anger sparked in his eyes.

"Hush! I don't want to hear your nonsense babbling!" Her father bellowed but that didn't stop the princess.

"No wonder mom died early probably because she does not have any choice that she'd rather die than spend every single in her fiber to be with you!" Bean spat bitterly with a smug on her face.

Bean felt the ringing in her ears and the numbness on her cheeks as she was sent flying onto the floor, landing painfully on her ass. She was too shocked to absorb of what the hell happened.

She was just slapped so hard by her father that every drunk spirit part in her body left her.

A small shock of gasps can be heard in the background. Her father never laid a finger to hurt her. She probably went overboard.

"That's for your ruthless mouth! I bet that smack sends you to your sobriety you little brat! I am the king of this bloody kingdom and NOBODY even my ingrate teenager daughter speaks to me that way!" The King roared.

The princess remain lying onto the floor, holding her right cheek where she was slapped heavily. Looking up at her father with a shock expression which instantly changed into a hateful glare.

Her father angry features almost immediately turned into a regret and resignation. Bean shrugged. She does not need her father's pity after slapping her with intensity that nearly twisted her head.

Her father let out a grumpy tired sigh and with a low deep raspy voice, trying to sound gentle. "Bean, I didn't mean to hurt—"

"I hate you! I wish my mom took me with her when she died than spend another day just to hear your whiny grumpy voice or seeing your fugly stupid face!" Bean seethed, her icy blue eyes are throwing daggers look at her father. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She stopped the sob that was threatening to escape from her lips and she swallowed the hard lump in her throat.

His father just stared down at her for a little while with a mixture of pity, disappointment, and a longing. That longing look is definitely not for her, but it was for her late mother. She just look like an exact copy of her mom except of her buck teeth. Well, that makes Bean unique. The King let out a low frustrated groan.

"Guards, lock her down. Don't let her leave her room for a week. Bring her food only once a day." The King ordered with his voice hoarse, rougher than a sand paper before leaving his daughter.

"Yes, your highness." Said by the guards.

Bean pulled out her flask from one of her secret pockets and took a long swig of strawberry flavored vodka before the guards collected her by the arms. "Don't freaking touch me you bastards! Get your filthy hands off me! I hate you!" Bean screamed on the top of her lungs addressing the last part to her dear father. Her voice echoed through out the dimly lit castle.

Tiabeanie tried to yank her arms from the guards grip but struggled to get away, it was nothing but a weak flail.

The guards shoved Bean inside her room together with her flask she dropped when she tried to break away.

The guards immediately locked the door. 

She is too tired, too drunk and hurt and let alone escape. She just wanted to sleep forever and never wake.

She hastily stripped her soft pants and the rest of her clothing and threw herself onto the bed, stuffing her face onto the soft pillows.

Her shoulders started to shake lightly, finally letting the soft sobs escape from her throat that she has been painfully holding since earlier.

She cried quietly. She wish her mother was still alive and was there for her, but there is no one to comfort her, no friends, no one including her father. Nobody to tell her it's going to be alright, but she is on her own. Alone.

When her soft cries finally died down, only sniffing and accompanied by hiccups, Bean felt the sheets pulled up, covering her smooth soft shoulders, draping her.

She welcomed the warmth sensation and the soft comforting little pats on her head until sleep is finally claiming her mind and body.

It is probably Bunty. Her personal maid who she also views as her second mother.

"You know I really love to watch you suffer but your ugly cries makes my ears bleed." Said by the man who sounded amuse behind the deep voice whose still softly patting her head.

Bean jerked awake with a snot on her face as the deep voice she heard is definitely not from her maid. The sheets tangled her lithe body as she scrambled away. "Woah!" Bean exclaimed as she fell off her bed face first on the floor.

She groaned and put a hand on the edge of her bed to pull herself up and pulled the sheets to cover her nudity and ran towards the door.

"Guards! There's somebody else in here!" She yelled as her fists started banging loudly onto her door. "Open the god damn door before I get murdered!" Bean said with urgency but she was not really fazed whoever is her companion. If he wants her dead, he probably smothered her already with her own pillows which she'll happily accept to end her pathetic life.

One of the guards replied. "Of course we know princess, that's you! and you heard your father, you are not allowed to leave your chamber." their voice was muffled as they stood behind outside her door then with a low voice. "She always love to trick new guards to escape, don't listen to her." Whispered by one of the guards.

"You know that I can hear you right?" Bean said irritably and out of frustration, she kicked the door with a thud.

She wandered back to her bed, only to be met by a weird tiny cute black cat with a large singular eye, protruding fangs, with a cute horns on its head, and has a long pointy tail that looks like a spear, has arms and legs and can stand on its feet with arms cross.

"Wait, you're not a _cat_." says Bean, her eyebrows are a bit furrowed.

"Well obviously NOT." Lucius said as-a-matter-of-fact tone, shooting her 'are you stupid' kinda look at the princess as he wave gracefully his demon tail that is longer than his tiny body infront of her face. 

"What are you?" Bean asked curiously, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm here to get rid of all the things plaguing mankind and replace them with _worse_ ones." He said with a hideous chuckle, quoting one of his favorite lines.

"I'm a demon, the name is Lucius but they call me Luci and don't compare me to those cute fur balls for hell knows those treacherous _tiny_ _jerks_ secretly plans on killing their owner by smothering them to death, sitting on the poor human ugly face in their peaceful slumber." Luci sneered.

She scoffed. "Did my father send me a pet for my entertainment so I don't wallow myself in self-pity? That jerk!" Bean said incredulously to herself, ignoring the chatty demon but then remembered her father's little wizard, Sorcerio. "Never mind, you're probably one of those poor little cats that unfortunately got experimented by those schmucks and they turned you into a delusional talking cat."

Luci rolled his eyes. "Ugh" he groaned. "Why do I need to explain myself to a stupid dumb human girl." Luci muttered under his breath or it just probably irks him whenever he is compared to a cat.

"I just told you that I am a demon and _not a cat_." Luci said tightly with a deadpan expression. "Are you deaf or something?" Luci asked. Bean can hear the slightest amusement in his tone.

"Look Lucius, Luci or whatever the hell you are, I'm tired, and sleepy and drunk. Yep, still probably drunk cuz here I am talking to a cat, guess I'm also a wacko just like my dad." Bean said with a yawn and raise her arms to stretch herself, letting the sheets pool down around her feet. 

Bean noticed the demon leant back on her pillow and put his arms behind his head, while he kick on his feet and crosses his legs, watching her.

"I kinda prefer that you shut your dumb mouth and just stand there while I watch or get on your knees and crawl up to me nice and slow." Luci let out another hideous chuckle, lewdly eyeing her up and down.

Bean squinted her eyes. "Enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Bean said unabashed with her nudity. Before the demon can answer, Bean fling herself face first onto the bed not caring if she crush the little cat or demon beneath her.

"You're warm." Bean murmured. Luci was under her stomach.

"Ugh. You're fat and heavy." Luci complained with his voice muffled.

"Heyyy." Bean said offended.

Luci crawled out from underneath her. "You know, Bean-" Luci said. "I know you love drinking, but you should probably do it more than often. You will never regret it when you die because you died doing what you love." Luci said proudly before letting out a sinister chuckle.

"Yeah, I'd probably do that if my father won't stop bossing me around all the god damn time." her words were muffled as she spoke against the soft pillows. Bean sluggishly shifted her head to look at the demon beside her. "I think I like you more than my father, Luci." Bean said blinking sleepily and one of the corners of her mouth curved upward.

"Well I get that a lot from beautiful ladies. I can't help it if they find me irresistible. I am the only charming demon in this Dreamland." Luci said with a smug, too self absorbed with himself and waiting for a snarky reply but only to be met by silence except soft snores from Bean.

Luci sighed and hopped off the bed to scoop up the sheets.

"Night, my princess." Luci said softly and hovered the sheets over her body before disappearing himself into the thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
Leave a comment. Request/Suggestions for the next chapter are welcome :)


End file.
